


Hopelessly

by bloomingbbs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), its not obvious yet and probably not important, just know that they’re 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbbs/pseuds/bloomingbbs
Summary: Sometimes you fall in love with your best friend and sometimes you tell them.Dream figures out how to deal with his feelings for one of his best friends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 306
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

Summer nights always had a certain undeniable charm to Dream. He was seated on the couch with multiple of his friends lounging nearby. The couch was cold against his skin, offering the slightest bit of relief from the warmth hanging over them all. The air had a slightly sticky quality that made him feel gross despite not doing anything. 

The humid summer air did nothing to damper the group's spirit, however. 

Dream could hear them exchange words next to him. Tommy and Wilbur were laughing at something George had said, though he wasn’t sure what. The responses were muffled to his ears as his eyes landed on Sapnap. His focus had drifted to the boy across from him for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour, but he made no move to turn away.

He wasn’t sure why the boy was capturing his attention so much tonight. It was an automatic response to the other boys' presence today. It was like the two were magnets, at least on Dreams side.

The younger boy was wildly gesturing as he spoke to Sam and Ant. He had always been quite expressive, using his posture and hand movement help make his point and reveal the emotion behind the words. Dream silently followed the movement with his eyes for a little before his gaze wandered back to the boy's face.

Pink lips were perked up in a content looking smile as he listened to Sam tell a story about something, Dream wasn’t quite paying attention to that though. Soon enough Sapnap began speaking once again, his smile growing as he commented on the story. A sliver of teeth could be seen behind his parted lips every once in a while.

A nudge from his left grounded him to reality once again. He turned his attention to George and rubbed at the spot on his waist that the boy had aggressively jabbed. The colorblind boy looked at him inquisitively for a moment before breaking eye contact to glance at the boy in front of them and then back. For a second he seemed to debate asking before he just shook his head ever so slightly. 

“What?” Dream asked dumbly in an absent sort of tone. He cleared his throat once before George spoke.

“Wilbur was asking if you had plans tomorrow.”

Dream blinked, finally noticing Wilbur now sitting on the couch perpendicular to his current one. His arms were casually draped over the top of the couch. The boy smiled as he looked over and ran his right hand through his hair. “If you don’t have plans or anything important in the morning you can just stay over. The rest of the gang is.”

“Oh! Yeah I’ll stay over.” He gave a smirk. “More time to torment George and Sapnap is always welcome.”

George let out a dramatic groan, slouching on the couch until the bottom half of his body slid over the edge. “I suddenly have plans tomorrow.”

Wilbur laughed and Dream nonchalantly threw an arm over his shoulder. George just scoffed and pushed the arm off before giving in and laughing as well. 

Then there was a different warmth on Dreams body. A pair of eyes seemed to set his skin on fire as they stared at him from across the room. 

Dream flicked his gaze to the space he could feel the stare coming from and green eyes met green.

The attention gave him pause and seemed to narrow his perspective down to just the two of them. Wilbur and George had started another conversation but that was white noise in his ears as he stared at the familiar eyes. Their mini staring contest didn’t last long, however. Sapnap smiled a smile that warmed him more than the summer air could ever hope to before turning his head to face a talkative Sam.

Dreams gaze lingered though. It was as if he had an excuse to look now that the other had, ignoring the fact he had been staring previously anyways. For a second more, he was stuck on the other. But the second was fleeting and he was roped into conversation by an excited Tommy who had made himself at home on the couch next to Wilbur. He pretended he didn’t want that burning gaze back on him. 

The night passed by in a fuzzy haze. The minutes ticked on until the clock read that it was just after 2 am. Tommy and Tubbo had long since fallen asleep on one of the couches with some following soon after. One by one the boys fell asleep until it was just him, Wilbur, George and Sapnap lounging around. They spoke quietly so as to not disturb the rest of their friends and he could feel the quiet muttering slowly tiring him to the point of being half asleep. 

Wilbur was strumming softly on his guitar, fingers dancing over the strings as he hummed in between responses. 

Sapnap and George still had plenty of energy though. Dream couldn’t find it in him to be too shocked seeing as their sleep schedules were wrecked and they had both only woken up around 3pm and immediately went to Wilburs house. 

They were engaged in a quiet argument about the best type of candy that he found himself listening to with a sleepy smile. Suddenly, Sapnap just stopped talking and scrunched his face slightly. 

He heaved a sigh and dropped his hand onto his palm. “Now I want candy.”

George gave pause as well. He crossed his arms and leaned onto the long table in front of them. “Huh. Same. Wilbur, do you have any candy or like snacks at all?”

The boy in question looked up from his guitar at the mention. His fingers tapped on the guitar as he thought before he shook his head slightly. “No, but there is a place around the corner that’s open this late if you want to get some.”

His best friends exchanged a short glance before they looked to Wilbur and nodded simultaneously. The tall brown haired boy shrugged, setting his guitar away before stretching his long limbs. George and Sapnap pulled themselves up with groans and cracking joints. Sapnap stretched his arms above his head, his loose white shirt riding up at the movement. The boy let out a quiet hum as he arched his tense back slightly.

Dreams' eyes fell on the sliver of exposed skin before Sapnap dropped his arms and tilted his head back to look at Dream. 

“You coming?” 

“Sure, not like I’ve got anything better to do.” And with that he pushed himself off the couch and fumbled in the dim room for the shoes he had tossed away earlier. 

The night air was cooler than it had been all day. It was a good reprieve from the sticky atmosphere of before. There was no sun glaring at the tired teens as they walked along the dark streets and harsh sidewalk. Stars shone brightly in the sky and the moon seemed to smile as they rounded the corner.

The store itself was nothing special. There were basic items inside and the light had this slight yellow tint that these stores always seemed to have. It was much harsher than the moon and hurt his tired eyes.

The boys walked through the different aisles as they searched for anything that peaked their interests. Dream ran a finger across the shelving as he walked around the section of the store with the candy his friends had been seeking. George had grabbed something before walking off in a random direction and Wilbur had stayed back towards the front of the shop, so he was left alone with Sapnap. 

Sapnaps eyes swept over the colorful assortment of candy as he slowly made his way to the end of the aisle. Dream's eyes, however, were looking over Sapnap. He traced the curves of the others' faces with his eyes. He observed the movement of his eyelashes as he blinked down at some generic candy bar. The other boy tugged slightly at the inside of his cheek before he bent down to grasp at a brand Dream couldn’t make out from his position. 

With the candy in hand, he shook it at Dream and smiled. “Found it.” He gestured for Dream to follow as he began walking away. “Let’s go.”

“It’s been twenty minutes and you’ve only just found what you've been looking for,” he replied. There was no bite in his tone, rather something bordering on fondness. 

He answered with a grin. “It’s a part of my charm.”

Dream let out a breathy laugh before shaking his head and moving to Sapnaps side. “Charm? Since when.”

In response Sapnap let out an over dramatic gasp, bringing a hand up to his chest and clutching the shirt over his heart. “Betrayed by my own best friend, woe is me. From now on I will exclusively hang out with George. You have been replaced. I may never trust another.”

Dream wheezed, shoving Sapnap slightly as the two continued walking the empty aisles. “Let’s go find George and Wilbur you idiot.”

Their friends were waiting in the front of the store trying to avoid the emotionless stare of the employee when they found them. 

An awkward silence stretched out as the worker slowly did his job. The slight beeps coming from the register broke through the potent quiet along with a faint hum of a fan from behind the counter. George looked over and the two exchanged a slight smile before turning back to the man. 

The employee asked for money in a monotone voice that was absolutely dripping in a tiredness that drained Dreams own energy slightly. It was like a leech.

Wilbur quickly scrambled to hand the man money and grab the bag before turning on his heel and speed walking out of the store. The rest followed suit, the cool night a welcome change of pace.

As Wilbur and George walked ahead, Dream found himself trailing behind with Sapnap keeping pace with him. 

The stars overhead were a good thing to focus on. His head was a mess of emotions and feelings that he couldn’t seem to sift through. When he thought he understood the happenings for his mind, there would be something else added to the pile of whatever was going on up there. His brain couldn’t help but wander, from the song he had been listening to for three hours straight yesterday to his friends laughing in a crowded room to a boy standing under the yellow tinted lights of an awful corner store. 

Dream exhaled softly. It was strange, really, the amount of time he spent fixated on the other. 

As if summoned by the whirlwind of thoughts somehow all revolving around him, Sapnap nudged him softly. 

Dream could barely make out the others facial features with the low amount of light provided by the stars, but he seemed to be smiling. He tilted his head sideways to look at Dream, a raised eyebrow accompanying the content grin. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

He laughed quietly and pulled his gaze back towards the stars he loved oh so much. “I have no clue. There’s a lot going on up there at the moment.”

The boy next to him hummed in acknowledgment. He lifted his hand up to Dreams head and formed a loose fist. He promptly knocked on Dreams head, his touch light and playful. “I didn’t know there was anything up there if I’m being honest.”

Dream scoffed loudly, mouth dropping open. “And you say I betrayed you, hypocrite.” As Sapnap laughed, Dream just shook his head slightly. He couldn’t keep up the playfully appalled attitude and it gave way to something so much softer. His lips turned up into a wobbly smile and the words just seemed to drop out of his mouth. “You’re too much in the best way possible.”

Sapnap looked over, blinking in surprise. The dark haired boy stared for a second with wide eyes and the beginnings of a smile. “I suppose that’s a compliment?”

He gave the other no response. He just looked to the far away forms of Wilbur and George and kept walking.

Weeks passed before he successfully untangled the mess in his head.

Clarity came in the form of a few hours alone with one Wilbur Soot. The day had been dragging on almost painfully slow, with each minute weighing down on him until he finally gave up on his work and threw himself onto Wilburs bed, narrowly missing the boy in the process.

He ran a hand through the already messy hair before dragging his hand across his face with a sigh. A headache had been steadily growing throughout the last few hours and he was beginning to feel a throbbing behind his eyes. 

Dream was pulled from his pity party with the buzz of his phone. It was a text from Sapnap. 

The boy had been trying to convince George to buy him food for the better of fifteen minutes now and had been giving Dream updates on his quest. Even with the distraction, the sharp pain in his head was kicking about with a vengeance.

“My head is about to explode,” he complained to the boy next to him.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, though he couldn’t see it due to the fact he was in the middle of texting Sapnap, who believed George was finally about to crack. “Get off your phone and get water or something.”

Dream shook his head slightly and immediately regretted it. “Can’t, gotta text someone.”

“Who?”

He looked over at the curly haired boy briefly. “Sapnap, he’s telling me about his mission to annoy George as much as humanly possible.”

Wilbur let out a laugh. “Today might be the day George finally snaps and kills Sapnap.”

“No, I think he has a little bit of willpower left, might take another week or so.”

His phone buzzed once more with a picture of Sapnap smiling at the camera with a scowling George visible behind him. With the picture came text. He finally agreed! Free food here I come!

Dream smiled despite the searing pain still present in his head. Drain him of all his money, he texted back.

The response was immediate.

Do you want him to kill me? He’d hide my body and you would never see me again.

Dream laughed out loud at that one. His fingers immediately went to respond when Wilbur let out a small ahh accompanied by a short, breathy laugh.

He looked over to the other with a raised eyebrow and question written all over his face.

Wilbur smiled a knowing smile. “I get it. You see, I had a suspicion but it’s glaringly obvious now.”

“What’s glaringly obvious?”

“You like him. You immediately got happier when he texted and you should just see your face right now. You’re like a love sick puppy.”

Dream paused, unsent response sitting in front of him. The tangled mess in his brain was slightly more understandable now. “Yeah that would make sense.” 

Wilbur snorted. “Idiot,” and that was the end of their conversation. With the realization settling in his mind, Dream hit send and dropped his phone onto the bed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the first part done! currently I’m planning for four chapters but things might change, we’ll see. Next part should be out in the next week.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has fun with his friends and someone who he wants to be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but I’ll save what I was going to write in this one for the next one. I read this over like twice so let’s hope for the best! :)

It wasn’t a mind blowing revelation. As Dream sat awake at 2 in the morning facing a blank wall a day later, he couldn’t find it in him to be too surprised. The feelings had been simmering under the surface for a while, waiting to bubble over and flood his heart.

He had been living with the feelings for long enough to be accustomed to them. They were warm and comfortable. They were this flame that lit up his heart and flushed his skin. A sort of protection from the harsh winters and biting chill he was never prepared for. A little piece of the sun he had captured that lived in his ribs.

Despite accepting these feelings, he knew he was setting himself up for a whole lot of shameless one sided pining. He was okay with it, really. A little bit of yearning is good for the soul. That’s what he told himself repeatedly as he blinked at the wall in the pitch black that came with the middle of the night.

Dream didn’t let this realization change anything. Two days later when he met with Sapnap, George, Tommy and Tubbo, he didn’t act any different.

Everything went as it usually did. He mourned the loss of clean pants as he sat on the dirt beneath a large tree with the boys. The tree was near an expanse of water that glinted in the sunlight and was lined with rocks. The leaves blocked out the sunlight and gave them enough shade as to not burn up, something George was grateful for. The shorter boy wasn’t suited for hot climate, truly. He preferred cooler days with a special place in his heart for rain. 

Tommy and Tubbo had made their way towards the water and were standing at the edge of the small sort of boardwalk, leaning close to the rocks that separated the land with the tree from the clear water. Dream couldn’t quite hear what they were saying from his spot at the base of the tree, but the occasional yell from Tommy made itself apparent. 

“Tommys is definitely going to fall into the water,” George had commented as he stared at the younger boys.

Dream, who was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, hummed. “Wouldn’t he fall onto the rocks?” 

“He’s on the rocks right now. He stepped onto some of the flatter ones and is walking along the edge.”

Sapnap laughed at that, a bright laugh that Dream could picture in his head. His eyes would narrow as he laughed and his entire face would sort of light up. There would be a small dimple on one side, Dreams left but Sapnaps right. 

“He’s definitely gonna fall in,” Sapnap said with a giggle. 

George shifted in his spot. “Serves him right.”

The three were sitting close enough, with Sapnap sitting between him and George. Sapnap had long since leaned his back against Dream's shoulder and shoved his feet into George’s. The colorblind boy had scoffed and half heartedly kicked him away, but Sap was resilient and just put his feet back. 

They sat in silence for a bit after that. The entire setting was quite peaceful. There were birds in distant trees chirping away. The tree they were under moved slightly at the breeze but the sound wasn’t overwhelming. If Dream listened close enough, he could hear people talking in the distance but it was faint. He almost fell asleep, despite the hard and sharp bark he was leaning against. He nearly did. But a loud shout from a familiar voice startled him out of the lull of sleep and he opened his eyes. The yell was followed by a splash and then a different voice's laughter. 

Dream sighed.

The trio got there as Tommy pulled his dripping wet body out of the water and onto the rocks. His clothes sagged with the weight of the water and made a strange noise as it made contact with the rocks. Tubbo was nearby doubled over as he laughed louder than he had in a long while at his best friend's misfortune. Tommy groaned quietly as he laid on the rock. He reminded Dream of a seal, a thought which made him laugh out loud. The laughter was contagious, sending Sapnap and George into a fit of laughter as Tommy dragged himself up with a smile. 

“Called it,” George managed to get out between laughs. 

Tommy gave another groan as he shook himself like a wet dog, sending water flying in all directions. George shrieked as some hit him while Tubbo gave Tommy a deadpan look. “You’re an idiot.”

Tommy had the audacity to look affronted. Before he could say anything, Dream interjected. “Let’s go to your house, Tommy. Yours is the closest. Plus, I think Wilburs there and he would love to see what you’ve done to yourself.”

A look of horror appeared on the tall boy's face, one that sent Sapnap into a fit of giggles. “Let’s go then.” And with that, Dream linked his arm with Tommys and dragged him into his car. 

Water dripped all over the car where Tommy sat, which was in the front with Dream since no one wanted to sit too close to the soaked boy. Tommy himself looked at his clothes with a scrunched face and slight pout. His hair was drying and so was the rest of the boy, albeit rather slowly.

The drive didn’t last too long, Dream wasn’t lying about Tommys house being the closest, and he herded the boys to the door. Tommy furiously rang the bell, waited three seconds, then knocked aggressively. He had apparently left his key inside, which didn’t surprise Dream in the slightest. Tubbo joined Tommy in their routine quick enough, a grin on his face. All knocking stopped as Phil opened the door with a deadpan look. “Of course it’s you two,” he said as he eyed the two youngest. The oldest blinked as he caught sight of the sagging clothes on Tommy. “Why so wet?”

“He decided to embrace his inner walrus and took a dip in the sea,” Sapnap replied. Phil was sent into a fit of laughter that didn’t subside as he moved out of the doorway to let them inside.

Dream had always enjoyed going to Phil’s house. The house itself wasn’t too large, just enough space for everyone while still being comfortable. The walls were lined with photos of Phil and his wife, many with Wilbur, his twin brother Techno, and Tommy. A nice little family. There were even a few group photos Dream, Sapnap and George were in. Those pictures never failed to make him smile and feel just a tad nostalgic, even if they were quite recent. 

Each room in the house had multiple collectibles scattered around. There were comfortable blankets and pillows thrown on chairs that were frequently stolen and could be found in Tommy's room upstairs. The kitchen was clean and on the modern side. Whenever Dream was over, the fridge always had a few too many potatoes and an abundance of the drink Tommy was obsessed with. There was also a jar of sand on the counter, but Dream had never questioned it.

His favorite room had to be the living room. The bookshelves were filled with good reads and the couch was the most comfortable one he ever had the pleasure of sitting on. There was a record player beside two chairs in the corner of the room and a whole case of records under the table. 

“Okay gang,” Phil started, “Tommy and Tubbo go fix yourselves. If you need me, I’ll be in my room. You interrupted some important work.” With that, he went upstairs without looking back.

Dream raised an eyebrow at his words. “Why was Tubbo mentioned?”

“Uh,” Tommy let out plainly. Dream turned to look at the two only to see Tubbos light green shirt soaked on one side. “No reason!” Tommy took off in the same direction as Phil with more stumbling. Tubbo shook his head before he gave the trio a slight wave and went up the steps two at a time. 

“And then there were three,” George muttered. 

“Four!” Dream startled at the new albeit familiar voice. Wilbur walked into the room with a pep in his step and a cup of something in his hand. “Actually, there’s two more in my room so six.”

George perked up. “Who’s in your room?”

“Big Q and Karl.”

Sapnap and George exchanged a grin. “I’d like a chat with those two. How about you, Sapnap?”

“Why I would also love a chat with them! Care to join us Dream?” Sapnap replied with a glance at Dream.

Before he could even open his mouth to respond, Wilbur interjected. “I actually need to borrow him for a second. He left something here a few days ago and I need to give it back.” 

“I’ll meet you two up there in a few minutes then,” Dream said. Sapnap looked at him for a second more before he shrugged and walked out of the room with George at his side. 

“Follow me! I have to find where I put it.” Wilbur was in a good mood as he led Dream to the living room. The taller quickly began looking through various papers and cabinets under the tv. He hummed a melody under his breath that wasn’t messed up by the movement.

Dreams planted himself onto the dark couch and sat back as his thoughts drifted to the two newest additions to the friend group upstairs. Karl and Quackity were both funny from what he had seen in his surprisingly limited interactions with the duo. They brought out a chaotic side in most and were easy to bounce off of. So far all his interactions with the pair had been quite positive, though that didn’t stop the faint sour feeling that he knew was there when he thought about the times he texted George and Sapnap only to find out they were busy with the duo. He still liked Quackity and Karl. A small bout of jealousy wouldn’t ruin any friendships and he knew he would get over it. But still, Dream sometimes found himself halfway missing his friends even though he still talked to them all day.

A small exclamation from Wilbur pulled his attention back to the boy in front of him. In his hands was a notebook Dream thought he had lost a few days ago. Wilbur passed it to Dream with ease and picked up the cup he had abandoned while he searched for the notebook. 

“Why was my notebook even in here?”

Wilbur shrugged a little. “I think I put it in here so I didn’t lose it while rearranging my room. Anyways, let’s go to my room. Our friends await.” 

“Actually,” Wilbur stopped in his movement towards his room to look back at Dream. “I’ll meet you guys in a second. I’m gonna sit here for a bit.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “Suit yourself. See you in a bit, I guess.”

Soon enough Wilbur left and it was just him in the living room. He wanted a second of rest before facing the chaos that was surely waiting for him in that room. 

Dream absently tapped his fingers against the couch, the sound easy to be drawn into. Two taps every finger, going from his thumb to pinky, with good timing because he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The room was quiet, not silent due to the whirl of the air conditioning and faint voices of friends in a nearby room as they spoke. He could hear his own breath, in and out, as a reminder that he was alive, and then muffled footsteps from the staircase as someone approached him. Dream tilted his head towards the boy and was met with Sapnaps familiar eyes. 

He smiled immediately at the sight. His fingers stilled for a moment before they fell back into the easy rhythm of before. Sapnap glanced down at the small movement before his eyes were drawn to Dreams once again. 

The younger smiled, one dimple, and plopped down on the expanse of couch to Dreams left. 

Dream looked to the space between their figures and ignored the wish for Sapnap to sit closer. His fingers twitched. 

The silence was as comfortable, if not more so, as before the other joined. His green eyes settled on looking out the large window to his right. Dream tried to focus on the movement of the clouds as they danced across the sky but all he could really think about was the dip in the couch next to him, then the slight movement every once in a while, and tapping of fingers slightly faster than before.

The view out the window was pleasant enough. The sky was a bright blue Dream associated with a nice summer day and the clouds were wispy and not overwhelming in the sky. From his spot, he could see branches from a tree that he knew was there but wasn’t in full view. Those visible branches swayed when a breeze blew through them and it brought a memory of him sitting under the tree by the water with-

And there it is. The view was nice while he could focus on it. 

Dream turned his head to the left and glanced at who he wanted to see. 

Sapnap was leaning his head back and his body was relaxed. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep. The rise and fall of his chest wasn’t quite the one of someone sleeping. Dreams' eyes followed the curve of his nose pointed towards the ceiling. His dark hair was a tad messier than usual but not in an unflattering way. 

There’s something so effortlessly pretty about him. Dream hates it. (He doesn’t)

He hates what it does to him (He doesn’t, not really).

Sapnap, who could probably feel Dreams warm gaze, turned his head and opened his eyes. Upon eye contact, he gave the blond boy a lazy smile with his eyes almost falling shut again. Dreams heart stuttered in his chest and his fingers ceased movement. A warm feeling not at all caused by the glaring sun bloomed through him. It spread through his entire body and made his fingers feel a bit fuzzy from their spot on the surface of the couch.

Dream was helpless to do anything except return the smile so he did. It was a bit more wobbly, just a bit different, but it was warm nonetheless.

Dream wanted to stay in that moment forever. He wanted Sapnaps gaze on him, wanted that lazy smile all for himself, wanted the comfort and affection of the moment to stick around for as long as it could. There was a longing that only grew stronger in response to the presence beside him. 

Thoughts he only dwelled on in the middle of the night when he could think and pine and hope in peace were brought to mind as he stared at the boy. 

And in that moment, he wanted to tell Sapnap how he felt, how he had been feeling for what seemed like months. In that moment, he felt like he could. The words built up on his tongue and he swallowed once. Still there. So Dream opened his mouth and right as the words were about to fall into the space between them, his ears picked up voices that were steadily getting closer to the living room. Just like that, he breathed out and the words dissolved on his tongue.

Dream's gaze was pulled to the doorway just as Tommy and Tubbo walked in. Tommy wore a new set of clothes that looked similar to the ones he wore on a daily basis. Tommys hair was as dry as it was a few hours ago before the incident, though it was a bit more fluffy. Tubbo had a new shirt on but other than that looked the same as usual

He glanced back at Sapnap to see the boy yawn before his face flattened into a tired look. In spite of himself, Dream relished in the fact that that smile was for him and only for him, at least on that day. That was enough. At least, he had to make it enough. He dare not ask for more, wouldn’t push in fear of asking too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepy family Pog


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days are always fun when he spends them with friends and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty rushed but whatever enjoy

Dream has never been one to keep secrets from his best friends. It made him feel sort of restless and would always throw him off a bit. There was something wrong about keeping big things from them. He felt it in his stomach, which was also strange if he thought about it.

So that’s why Dream threw himself on George's carefully made bed and put an arm over his eyes. A groan left his lips as George sat beside him. The bed moved as the older shifted in an attempt to get comfortable.

“What are you whining about now?”

“You say that as if I whine all the time!”

George sighed.

Dream moved his arm away from his face and started to tap his fingers against the bed frame, one finger at a time, two taps for each finger. Go through all fingers, then go backwards, repeat. “Sapnap.” 

“What about Sapnap? Did he take something from you too?”

Dream looked over at George as he brought his hand to his stomach. “What?”

George pursed his lips slightly before he let out a hum. “Nothing. What's got you all whiny, then?”

“Well, now that you mention it, guess you could say he took my heart.” Dream let out an overexaggerated swoon before George smack him with the back of his hand.

“You’re an idiot. Why am I friends with you?”

Dream went to open his mouth but George cut him off. “That was rhetorical. Since when?”

The bed squeaked as Dream sat up. He leaned against the headboard, the surface cool on his neck, before twisting his wrists. “Not sure, I realized a few weeks ago but probably felt it for much longer. And by realized I mean Wilbur had to tell me, but that’s not important.”

George sighed. “You had to get someone else to tell you?” He pouted. “And Wilbur knew before me?”

His green eyes flicked over to George. “He figured it out himself, not like I actively told him.” He brought his legs to his chest. “And I’m aware, I’m oblivious. What matters is that i know now.”

And that was the end of that secret between the two of them. If only telling Sapnap was so easy, Dream had mournfully thought. On the bright side, he was now free to annoy, and by annoy he meant deign to give the other information, George whenever he pleased. 

Dream and George spent a few more hours together before they went to Phils. The entire gang was there by the time they had arrived due to the fact that George lived the farthest from Phil’s house, but they arrived nonetheless. 

The situation was familiar to Dream. Memories of his friends piled into this exact living room and a late night excursion to get candy danced around his head. He let himself remember, if only for a moment, before Tommy pulled him into an energetic conversation with Quackity. George’s eyes flicked from Dream to Sapnap before he wandered towards the youngest of their trio and Karl. 

It wasn’t as hot as that one summer day weeks ago. The air wasn’t sticky, his skin wasn’t burning under the glare of the sun, there wasn’t as much of a contrast between the coolness of the couch and the sweltering air. Dream did find himself doing that same dance of his eyes going back and forth between the person he was talking to and the boy who had taken up residence in his mind. He would say he tried to keep his attention on the person talking to him but that was a lie. In Dream's mind, there was no shame in wanting to stare at the other until every curve of his face was imprinted in Dream's mind. Maybe he’d stop staring if that was the case, but he doubted it. The real thing would always be better.

His brain grew fuzzy as time flowed on. Then the day dipped into night and Dream found himself sitting on the couch he liked too much with all his friends either next to him, on the other couch, or sprawled in the space between the two. 

The change to night had apparently subdued the group, who spoke in low tones and quiet hums. That was until Tubbo let out a loud gasp, which startled Dream enough to flinch at the sound that pierced the air. All eyes shifted to the second youngest as he sat up from the place he laid on the floor and clapped. “I want to play charades!”

Tommy grinned. “Again? We played in school.”

Tubbo tapped a finger against his chin. “That was yesterday. Plus, we only got to play with Purpled and Ranboo! Neither of them are here and they haven’t played with us before. It’s perfect.” The two shared a grin before they turned to the rest of the group. “What do you say?”

The group shifted. Dream didn’t mind the game but the looks on Tommy and Tubbos faces were suspicious. He shook the thought away and agreed with the rest of the group, abielt a little hesitantly.

Tommy laughed loudly. “Pair up then!”

Dreams' eyes met Sapnaps. Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows and collapsed onto the couch next to Dream. George had played charades with them once when they were a few years younger and resolutely refused to play with them ever again due to the nature of their playstyle. 

Throughout the game, Dream could tell George did not regret avoiding the two of them. He sat next to Wilbur with a relaxed stance and Dream could see him raise an eyebrow as Dream got a bit too competitive. 

He wanted to win, if only to get Tommy and Tubbo to stop looking so smug. The group now realized why Tommy and Tubbo had been acting suspicious earlier. They were way too good at charades. Like, unnaturally good. The duo rarely missed and were fired up. But Dream and Sapnap refused to go down without a fight. So, things got slightly competitive in the room. The other groups also got competitive in response and well, Dream wouldn’t be surprised if Phil got a noise complaint after the night was through.

A few hours later, his face ached slightly from the amount of smiling he had done. The sight of all his friends flailing as they tried to get the message across was amusing, and the defeated faces of Tommy and Tubbo were cherries on top.

“How did you beat us?! We’ve only lost twice, and those were dark dark days!” Tommy whined. His arms were crossed and there was the beginning of a pout resting on his face. 

Sapnap laughed at them as he threw his arm over Dream's shoulders. “No one can beat us! What can I say, we’re simply the best ever.”

Tommy scowled. “Curse you and your friendship. Stupid childhood best friends,” he quietly grumbled.

Everyone else pouted for maybe a second before  
the complaints of Tommy and the loud exclamations of “I can’t believe this has happened!” from Tubbo distracted them from the loss. Wilbur took to mocking Tommy while the rest laughed from their spots in the living room. Winning charades was definitely awesome, but the laughter from Sapnap and that fiery look he had worn the entire time made Dream feel lighter than the win had. God, he was a lovesick fool. He sighed under his breath before Quackity distracted him by jumping onto the couch and subsequently everyone who sat on it, which included Dream. Idiots, the lot of them.

The mention of the fact that he and Sapnap were childhood friends made him a tad bit nostalgic. Things were very different back then. 

Dream could just barely remember the time and only recalled how the two looked due to the abundance of photos he had due to his mother. She had given him a photo album packed with photos of him and his friends as they grew up. He kept it on a shelf in his room along with whatever notebooks he had, which included the one Wilbur had given him back. When he got home, Dream grabbed it off the shelf and held it in his two hands. It was heavier than he remembered. He sat down on his bed with the photo album in his lap and lightly traced the edge with his finger. It was smooth to his touch. He opened it to the first page with his left hand and was greeted by a photo of a very young version of himself sitting next to an even younger Sapnap and another person he no longer remembered.

As he flipped through the pages, they got older with each photo. The beginning photos were usually just him and Sapnap. Sure, there was sometimes someone that he talked to at school or had long since drifted with, but Sapnap was the only one whose appearance was constant and frequent at the beginning. Eventually George and Bad showed up, but it took a few pages of photos.

The photos always varied. There were some of the two boys in his backyard with dirt smudged on their skin, a clear sky above and grass stains all over their clothing. Other photos showed them riding bikes, swimming in crystal waters, or playing games. A few showed birthday parties he didn’t remember, the two with cake in front of them as they leaned their heads together and smiled. Their party hats clashed and the bright colors behind them were a slight distraction, but they smiled either way. 

They did that pose everytime a camera was pointed at them during a birthday party. It was a little inside joke they had started years ago and never mentioned, though his mom smirked everytime she took the photo. 

There were photos of them in the middle of doing homework, those usually had George, Bad and Ant in them, and some of them fast asleep in his living room. His couch had never been as comfortable as Phil’s. He laughed at the thought.

His mom had even gotten a picture of them locking their pinkies together as they wore dramatic expressions and made promises that he didn’t remember but knew they always followed through. At the time, the two didn’t know she was there so the dramatic expressions were just something they did.

The photos got newer and started to include his newer friends. George specifically started to appear. The three had always done a lot together. His mom took photos of them chasing each other out the door, of that time George smushed food into his face after Dream had teased him too much, and of the three of them just sitting around his house. One had Sapnap and Tommy leaning over George while the colorblind boy raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile. The newest photo was of all of the group and one his mom hadn’t taken. In fact, it was the same photo that hung on Phil’s wall. Everyone had an ice cream in hand and sat close in Tommy's room after they had stopped there to get something. Their bodies pressed together and he remembered it being quite warm, but at the time it didn’t matter. Phil had offered each of them a copy, and Dream had taken it for the photo album.

Dreams favorite photo was one from a few years ago that showed him, Sapnap and George holding out friendship bracelets they made for each other. He could recall the day. 

He had wanted to make them originally. Sapnap and George were his best friends, so obviously he pulled them into it. They weren’t opposed to it, if Dream remembered correctly. There’s a faded memory of the three of them giggling as they elbowed each other, hands busy with the bracelets so they had to use other means to bother each other. A bracelet from you to the other two, he had prompted. Dream made two green ones, Sapnap made two orange ones and George made two blue ones. 

The green was a bright color that had long since faded into something duller. The oranges were more red than orange, really, but Sapnap insisted they were orange. George couldn’t really disprove it and Dream wasn’t going to fight Sapnap on it when he smiled that big. Blue was the only color George could see properly, so he immediately snatched it from the pile and got to work. It was on the light side, sort of like a clear sky, and it went well with the blinding green and fiery orange. 

The bracelets took longer than expected to make, most likely due to them being fairly new to the process and the distraction that was the three of them together. But they did finish them. Dream had called for his mom to see their accomplishments and she had looked on with a smile. She held up a finger and told them to wait, that she’d be right back. Dream had rolled his eyes without any heat behind the action. He knew what was coming and so had the other two. When she arrived back in the doorway, she had been holding the camera as expected. The trio held out the bracelets, smiled, and she took the picture. 

Dream still had the bracelets. In a box under his bed was a collection of things from when he was younger, and the bracelets were at the top of the pile. They probably wouldn’t fit, but they were a nice reminder of their intertwined childhoods. A piece of their past that he could carry in his hands. 

He closed the photo album and put it back on the shelf. His phone buzzed with a text from a group chat and all felt right in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the ending of this story! Exciting, am I right?
> 
> Anyways sorry that this was a bit rushed, here’s to hoping the next chapter will be better. I also do not like the beginning of this chapter so I’ll probably go back and edit it a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you tell them, sometimes it works out, and sometimes it doesn’t
> 
> either way, he has to live with the results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Dream was convinced that his love for his best friend was similar to listening to a song he’s obsessed with.

The song had something special to it that captured interest and attention. Over time it became familiar, the song still as beautiful as it always had been if not more. He was always interested in listening, even if it was the hundredth time that night. 

But then there’s always that sharp piercing feeling one would get when the music got too loud. A slight pain that only grows as the song continues. His ears start to ache and his head starts to buzz, and not necessarily in a good way. He slowly would adjust.

The song echoed around his head until the background noise was nothing but a distant feeling swept away in a wave of music he never wanted to stop.

Despite everything, the song is still the same one he originally got obsessed with. He still loved the familiar notes. The melody had long been ingrained into his brain and it still had a special place in his heart. It might hurt sometimes, but he’d grown to like the pain, anyway.

Dream knows he’s obsessed. The song was on repeat until his thoughts were consumed with the lyrics and all he could think about was the song. But just because he knows he's obsessed, doesn’t mean he has any power to stop it. He was helpless to the pull of the music. All he could do was close his eyes and breath. And that’s what he had done, over and over. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like to press his lips against the one who owned his brain.

So yeah, Dream thought his love for Sapnap was akin to listening to a song you're obsessed with. 

The more he thought, the more he was willing to admit that he was turning into a complete sap. Sure, he’s cheesy and pining but what’s the harm in that?

He had long grown used to it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a buzz to his right. His phone was lit up with a text notification and upon further investigation it was from the groupchat Sapnap had made the three of them. They had named it the Dream team after much debate, along with multiple emojis after the name. The text was from George.

Meet at the field? Wilbur Techno Tommy and Ranboo are there and want us to come.

Sapnap replied quickly. Sure, be there in like fifteen minutes.

Dream rolled his wrists until he heard a faint crack before typing out a quick affirmation. He had gone to get groceries with his mom earlier and hadn’t changed out of the clothes, so he was free to roll out of bed and leave the house after slipping on a pair of shoes. 

The aforementioned field was actually one the school used for certain sports. He wasn’t sure they were allowed to be there but breaking rules was half the fun.

The field was damp when he got there. He could definitely see himself slipping if he wasn’t careful. So he stuck to leaning against the fence barrier, which was also slightly damp. 

Day turned to night soon after he arrived. The sky turned dark and the only source of light was the stars blinking in the sky and the moon. 

Dream had always been a fan of stars. He could remember days of memorizing constellations and planets and stories. He could remember the wide eyes of his friends as they looked at the sky while he spoke quietly about the stars. He could remember Sapnaps face lit up by moonlight as he tilted his head up and stared at the sky.

Sapnap nudged Dream. He blinked at the boy. Dream had been leaning on the barrier alone, or at least had until the other wandered over while he was tracing shapes in the night sky. 

“Remember when you told me about the stars?”

In his memories was a small smile, a hand gripping his green sweatshirt, an awestruck face, a distant song playing that could be heard from their spot outside. Their sides pressed together and chills up his spine that had nothing to do with the slight breeze. His own warm face and heart beating with a feeling he couldn’t place until recently. 

Maybe he had loved him for longer than he thought.

Dreams lip quirked, the movement not visible due to the lack of proper light. “A little. Remember anything i told you?”

The shorter giggled. “That was like what, three years ago? Cut me some slack dude.” Dream laughed and the other pouted, though it broke into a smile. “Whatever, I know everything else about you, just not the stuff you told me about stars.”

His green eyes flicked to Sapnap. “Everything? Oh come on now,” he let out a laugh that was more breath than anything.

“Unless there’s something you’re keeping from me, I definitely know everything about you.”

“So you know that I’d let you ruin me?” The words fell out. Maybe it was the close proximity, or the stars, or teasing smile, maybe the fact that the others attention was on him and only him, completely ignoring the beauty of the night sky. Whatever it was, it made his mouth loose and drained him of any hesitation he would otherwise have. 

Sapnap stilled at Dreams side. He whipped his head around to Dream and gave him a bemused smile that he couldn’t seem to control. 

Whatever prompted him to speak the first time came back full force. “You know that I’d beg for any attention you were willing to give me? Beg like a sinner would to whatever god he believed in for mercy?” He should stop. “Did you know that all I really want half the time is for you to look at me, me and only me?”

“Dream w-“

“Did you know,” he cut Sapnap off. He really should stop,“that you make me feel like I’m burning up? And did you know that being burned never felt so good?”

He felt out of breath after he finished his slight tangent. Despite that, he couldn’t help but hold his breath. He definitely should have stopped. 

Dream stared at the sky as silence fell between the two. The only sound was the very distant chatter of their friends at the center of the field and the barely there breaths of the other. “Did you know,” he whispered, “that I really like you, Sapnap? Like, really really like you?”

He tilted his head towards the uncharacteristically silent boy, hair tickling his skin. 

The eye contact seemed to snap the younger out of whatever trance he was in. He swallowed. “No, no I didn’t.” A beat. “But now I do.” 

Dream looked away.

“Dream?”

He shut his eyes at the sound of Sapnaps voice and prepared himself for what he knew was coming. His friend didn’t think of him like that, never had. That was a truth he had repeated to himself since the day he realized the true extent of his feelings. The mantra of someone hopelessly in love with their best friend who would only see them as just that, a best friend. Dream knew that, but he also knew that hearing the rejection would hurt. That’s why he hadn’t said anything until just then. He hadn’t even meant to say any of that. 

“Dream?” Sapnaps voice was a touch desperate, but Dream wouldn’t look. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to see the look on Sapnaps face in fear of it being ingrained in his brain and making an appearance in his nightmares. He didn’t want Sapnap to see him, really. Even if it was dark, heartbreak in his green eyes wouldn’t do.

“Dream!” Sapnap grabbed onto his shoulders and spun him around, something made easy due to the dampness of the grass. “Can you look at me?” His voice was soft, and despite his intentions Dream looked at the other. 

Sapnap broke into a wide smile. It was crooked and wide and made his heart skip a beat. “Did you know,” he let go of Dreams shoulders to grab at his wrists, “that I really really like you too?”

“Huh?” He blinked at the younger as the words started meaning something in his brain. “Repeat that?”

Sapnap just laughed. “I said,” he squeezed his wrists, “did you know that I really really like you too?”

“You do?”

“Dude,” Sapnap scoffed, though the smile betrayed his true feelings. “Did you really think I didn’t like you back? I’m literally so obvious about it. I thought you didn’t like me so I just never said anything.”

It was Dreams turn to scoff. “You thought I didn’t like you back? It was so obvious that I realized because someone else pointed it out to me!”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow and shifted his grip on Dream. “Well I’m glad we’ve established that our crush on one another is very obvious both ways.”

They held eye contact for a few seconds before they both giggled. Dream felt lighter in a way, and he couldn’t help but smile softly as Sapnaps laughter died down. The other returned the look with a slight tilt to his head. 

“Are you two gonna kiss or what?” A familiar British voice screamed from alarmingly close to them.

“Shut up George!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end folks!! is it obvious that I don’t know how confessions work? I feel like it’s very obvious
> 
> I also really like commas oops
> 
> I also haven’t read it over so I hope everything was fine lmao


End file.
